Corazón Tardío NaruHina One Shot
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata...


"**Corazón Tardío"**

"Naruto-kun"

Con él estaba mi primer pensamiento al mirar el cielo estrellado, en mitad de aquél bosque que lucía dormido en medio de toda la oscuridad que reinaba, sin resplandor alguno, más que el de la luna, que no mostraba completamente su faz, revelando un rostro misterioso.

"Ojalá miraras el mismo cielo que yo"

Me recosté sobre aquél fresco césped que aún conservaba un poco del rocío tardío que la lluvia había provocado… Pensando; pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades que había para que aquél chico viniera a mi lado.

Solamente a mirar, sin decir nada, simplemente unidos por el mismo aire, el mismo espíritu rodeándolo todo.

Estábamos juntos en una misión… Junto con Shikamaru-kun, persiguiendo a algunos criminales en mitad del país del té… A decir verdad, había tenido suerte, ya que Sakura-san había sido asignada a alguna otra misión antes… Del tal modo, el día me sonrió y fui escogida para formar parte de tan particular encargo.

Miré mi brazo derecho ya vendado… Resultado de una batalla pesada con algún enemigo.

Flashback

La chica junto con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, se hallaban en posición de defensa, sosteniendo un kunai, esperando algún ataque venidero de sus contrincantes.

Frente a ellos, un hombre de mediana estatura y flaco junto con otro alto y fornido mostraban un aire confiado y una ricilla maliciosa

- ¡Vamos Tatsuke! Déjame jugar con ellos y tú les das el golpe de gracia - Pronunciaba con soberbia – Es un buen trato. –

¡Por supuesto que no! – Replicó enseguida dándole una fuerte palmada en el brazo – Soy yo quién los enfrentará primero –

Mientras los dos bandidos parecían echar a la suerte aquella batalla, los tres espectadores lucían tensos y en espera de una resolución.

No hay problema ¡Yo iré primero! – Gritó Naruto eufórico, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia sus enemigos – ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –

¡Naruto, no! – Gritó el Nara corriendo también hacia los bandidos – Hinata, por favor cúbrenos –

¡Hai! – Replicó Hinata

En pocos segundos, el hombre flaco desapareció del frente, apareciendo de nuevo casi al instante tras Hinata, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos y manteniéndola al margen con un kunai frente a su garganta

¡Naruto-kun! – Exclamó como en un grito de sorpresa

Sus dos compañeros de equipo voltearon hacia la posición de Hinata y al ser distraídos, el gordo embistió contra ellos, estrellándolos contra un árbol, los dos reían maliciosamente, mientras los dos chicos intentaban incorporarse de nuevo

Con esto conseguiremos escapar de estos mocosos – Rió jocosamente el gordo

Muy cierto… Al menos logramos más tiempo – Contestó el flaco -¡Quédense ahí, mocosos! Si es que no quieren ver a su amiguita caer en pedazos…

Dicho esto, tomó su kunai y sin pensarlo dos veces, rajó el brazo derecho de Hinata, del brazo al antebrazo, luego de esto, el gordo golpeó su abdomen, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza agachada

Hasta nunca, miserables – Se burló el gordo, desapareciendo junto a su compañero

¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto -¡Malditos!... – Gruñó con rabia incorporándose lentamente corriendo hacia la chica

Seguidamente de ello, Hinata cayó inconsciente sobre el piso, Shikamaru intentaba reanimarla, mientras la furia de Naruto comenzaba a desbordar por sus ojos… Sin pensarlo, siguió el rastro de los enemigos, casi cazándolos.

Una vez que les dio alcance, sus pupilas rojas y un desbordante chakra del mismo tono, advirtieron la presencia tangible del Kyuubi… Lo demás es historia, con suficientes heridas provocadas, los bandidos habían perdido toda esperanza, quedando a merced del rubio.

Fin Flashback

Él los derrotó por si mismo… Luego de aquello estábamos completamente exhaustos, así que decidimos acampar en un tranquilo claro del bosque, antes de que la noche llegara.

Ya no dolía mucho la herida pero… Lo que sí ardía por dentro era mi constante deseo por ayudar al equipo, aportar algo a nuestra misión… Tal vez, sino hubiese sido por él, todo habría ido a peor…

Así, mientras miraba a la infinita bóveda celestial, mi rostro pintaba una sonrisa… Una sonrisa que llegó al invocar su rostro en la oscuridad, junto con esa clara visión, mil recuerdos, momentos a su lado, experiencias compartidas… Todo parecía dichoso.

Cuando de pronto, otra clase de memorias vinieron a mi mente, invadiéndome de tristeza, haciendo la noche más oscura… Y más gris.

Naruto-kun… - Me senté con las piernas recogidas sobre el césped, tomando con mi mano izquierda la parte afectada en mi brazo – Ojalá estuvieras aquí – Lancé despreocupadamente al aire

¿Qué sucede, Hinata? – Escuché una voz tras de mí, y una mano cálida se posó sobre mi mano izquierda

¡Naruto-kun! Etto… Y-yo… -

Se sentó como si nada junto a mí, una sonrisa pintaba su boca, y yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado al notar mi rubor

¡S-sí! Es sólo que… - No pude continuar, él me miraba con un semblante divertido

-Hinata… Espero que esto ayude. –

Sin decir más, acercó con sus manos su rostro al mío, y sin titubear un momento fundió nuestros labios en un beso. Un beso lento, que me pareció infinito, hasta el día de hoy inigualable y mágico. Tomó mis manos dentro de las suyas, con un gesto noble y tierno.

Lo miré confundida, con el rojo del atardecer sobre mi rostro, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, nos recostamos sobre el césped aromático y nos dedicamos a observar la inmensidad del cielo.

Pero, debíamos regresar al campamento, debíamos descansar y pensar en lo que vendría…

La misión pasó… No acertamos del todo pero tampoco fallamos. De regreso a la aldea sólo lanzábamos miradas furtivas al otro, sin decir nada, pero ambos sabíamos lo que ocurriría.

Llegando a la aldea, me despedí de los dos, Shikamaru-kun iría a dar el informe a Hokage-sama, y yo volvería a casa, como si nada.

Hinata. – El hilo de su voz me detuvo

Naruto-kun… - Miré dentro de sus ojos, un sentimiento reinaba y no era la felicidad – T-tú sabes lo que yo… Siento… P-pero ahora… Kiba-kun y yo… -

Lo sé… -

No podía mirarle a los ojos… No podría ya… ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo él?... Justo cuando yo tenía algo seguro con otra persona… Era injusto, aún peor sintiendo algo por él…

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó entre sus brazos y nos besamos nuevamente, justo frente a la entrada de la villa… ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Confusión, confusión, más confusión…

"Vive este momento, olvida después que algo sucedió"

- ¿Por qué?... – Fue lo que mis labios pronunciaron luego del beso, y mis ojos inundados en lágrimas… No supe más de mí cuando perdí la conciencia entre sus brazos…


End file.
